Captured Memory (Zelda: Breath of the Wild)
by evelinaonline
Summary: The Champion of the Rito and the Princess of Hyrule are having a talk in Rito Village. It does not turn out as expected.


"I cannot believe he is going to do such thing!"

The skies were open that day. Not a single cloud to be seen. The sun was shining bright above the Hebra region. For the Rito, it wasn't the best day to go flying due to the lack of wind. That was the reason Revali wasn't practicing his archery skills as he would normally do. Instead, he was standing with the princess at Rito Village's landing.

Despite the sun being bright, Zelda's mood was quite the opossite. Zelda was nothing close to happy or relaxed. She was rather annoyed and upset. She walked back and forth on the wooden floor.

"To be completely honest with you, princess," Revali began. "it is no surprise your father would want _the greatest warrior of them all_ as your appointed knight. Not that I consider him the best swordsmaster just because he pulled our the sword that seals the darkness of course."

"I'll be forced to look upon a stranger everytime I leave the castle. He should have asked for my opinion, at least on _this_." Zelda's fist were pointed towards the floor. "I am sick of this. I do not have a say on anything I do anymore." she took a deep breath and held her hands close to her chest. "Today morning… A fortune teller came to the castle."

"A forture teller?" Revali raised an eyebrow. "That's new."

Zelda looked at the distance with a terrified look in her eyes. "He spoke about the return of Calamity Ganon, an ancient beast made only of dark power. It was sealed away 10,000 years ago by the Master Sword's wielder and the princess of Hyrule."

Revali was very shocked by the new information. "Its return? Are you serious?"

Zelda nodded. "My father… He sent me to study about this sacred power I must awake immediately. For as long as I can remember, I have been trying to unlock it. Suddenly, all of Hyrule relies on me." she looked him in the eyes. "What am I supposed to do…?"

"Do what you must." Revali told her. "If the prophecy is true then you will succeed. Hylia's blood runs within you. It should not be-"

"Do you not understand?" the princess interrupted her companion. "Ever since my training began, I've been chasing after that neverending nightmare and now suddenly I have to reach my goal in a limited amount of time!"

"I am _just_ trying to encourage you, princess."

"Well you're _not_ helping!"

Although it was obvious he was hurt, Revali did not show it. _'Of course'_ he thought. He turned his gaze away from her, sat at the edge of the landing and looked at the distance.

"Hylia, I should not have said that." Zelda tried to apologise. "I don't know what got into me, Revali, I am so-"

He raised his wing, gesturing her to stop. He patted the floor next to him. "Sit down for a bit, won't you?"

Zelda, although very confused, did not question Revali's request. She carefully sat down next to the Rito and tried not to look down. She would never admit it but she was terrified of heights. As much as she loved Rito Village she could not shake the feeling that she could fall off the village's edges.

The princess let a small sigh escape her lips. "If we get to use the ancient technology of the Sheikah…The Guardians and the Sheikah Slate… They could help us a lot more than what my father thinks! Purah and Robbie let me help them with their research although he does not encourage it." Zelda's eyes sparkled as she spoke about the Sheikah technology. "Have you seen what the Sheikah had created? How advanced they were?"

"Well, I _do_ have a Divine Beast, don't I?" the Rito Champion smirked.

"O-Oh. Right." Zelda blushed slightly. She shook her head and tried to hold her grin back once again. "B-But it really is majestic! How were they able to create all of those things? The Sheikah Slate can even take pictures! Actual pictures!" she hurried to unhang the object from her hip.

She tapped her screen with her fingers a few times and Revali curiously looked at her. "What are you-"

"Smile!" Zelda pointed the camera at the Rito's face. A 'click' sound was heard, followed by a chuckle from the princess. "Have a look!" she turned the slate the other way and showed Revali the screen. There he was, on the screen. Looking ridiculously silly. Zelda had taken the picture before he was able to react. His eyes were wide open and his head was tilted.

"Wh-What is this?!" he tried to get the slate from the princess but he was pushed back. "Delete this right away!"

"Mmm, I think I'm going to show the other Champions, what do you say?" Zelda teased.

"Urbosa is _never_ going to drop it if you do, I beg of you, erase the image, _please_!"

"I don't think I wil- _Hey!_ "

Revali had stood on his feet and picked Zelda up, grabbing her from her waist. He tried to snatch the device away from her but she kept moving her hands away. She even took pictures of the situation which made Revali even more upset and desperate to take the slate from her.

At Revali's Landing she stood again, 100 years later. Her fist tightened up and pointed towards the floor once more, shaking. And her tears dropping on the wooden floor. "Dammit, Revali…" she mumbled as she tried to contain herself. She gazed upon the figure of the Divine Beast Vah Medoh. The Rito Champion was now a distant memory and the princess of Hyrule would remember him with or without a picture of him. She did not need the small screen of her slate. She had the endless blue sky to remind her that he was somewhere out there, flying.

It was time for her to fly as well. She gave a small smile to the beast and straightened her pose. She started walking away with the bittersweet memory in her mind. As long as she remembered, he would be with her.


End file.
